


Beautician

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [175]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Beauty Products, Drabble, Education, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Self Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Aphrodite realizes that Shaka isn't taking care of himself to the Pisces Saint's satisfaction. Aphrodite takes it upon himself to fix this.





	Beautician

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> Original author's note: I have tried to do my research here: Shaka’s views of vegetarianism most closely align with Therevada Buddhism. If I’ve made any grievous errors on this front please let me know, so that I can grow as a person and an author. Also it’s pretty much canonical that Shaka is actually a terrible Buddhist, if you look at his actions??? Yeah.
> 
> Also Aphrodite the extremely frustrated beautician.  
> (Originally posted 2-16-2018)

“You’re staring again.” Shaka says without even opening his eyes. Aphrodite growls softly at him. “I believe the appropriate saying here is ‘take a picture, it will last longer’,” Shaka says, completely unruffled.

“I’m trying to figure out how you managed to grow your hair so long when your hair care regimen is so abysmal.” Aphrodite retorts sharply. Shaka opens an eye, bemused.

“I wash my hair regularly.” He comments, idly curious to see where this is going.

“Yes, but that’s a two-in-one generic, the one Sanctuary distributes basically free so that people who aren’t invested in hygiene don’t stink the place up.” Aphrodite sniffs delicately. Shaka frowns.

“There’s nothing wrong with it. Besides, it was provided to me, and it would be wasteful not to use it.” He says. Aphrodite rolls his eyes dramatically.

“Your hair is brittle, there’s no healthy shine, and I’m pretty sure I can see your split ends from here.” Aphrodite huffs. “So you use what’s provided to you, hm? Do you still use egg and dairy products, or are they against your beliefs?” He inquires. Shaka blinks, a bit puzzled, but willing to educate on his beliefs.

“Well, since I am provided for here, most graciously and generously, I do avoid meat, but it would not be a stain if I did eat meat, if it was offered to me, and if it was from an animal that was not expressly slaughtered on my behalf. Eggs and dairy are a bit more of a gray area, so I do supplement my meals with them, in order to ensure I get the proper nutrients.” Shaka explains. Aphrodite nods, standing up.

“Do you have any shower caps?” He asks, and on seeing Shaka’s blank expression, rolls his eyes. “Of course you don’t. I’ll be right back.” Aphrodite returns momentarily with a box of shower caps, a blender, a bunch of bananas, a couple of hair claws, and a bundle of bottles with handwritten labels. Shaka regards him curiously as he blends up a banana, some milk, egg whites, and coconut oil.

“Okay, Shaka, this goes in your hair.” He declares, and makes Shaka remove his robes. Aphrodite seems almost disappointed when it’s revealed Shaka is wearing undyed linen pants under his saffron-colored robes. Nevertheless, Aphrodite is the picture of efficiency, spreading a towel over his shoulders and practically painting the tropical-smelling mess into his hair. He clips it up with one of the claws and pops a shower cap over it.

“There. Now, in thirty minutes I want you to go wash your hair. Use cold water, or you’ll accidentally cook the egg- not fun at all. Then you can wash it with this shampoo.” He hands Shaka one of the bottles. “Then use this shampoo and this conditioner whenever you wash your hair.” He hands Shaka two more bottles. At least they’re clearly labeled.

“This seems excessive.” Shaka complains mildly. Aphrodite pins him with an unimpressed look, and runs a hand over Shaka’s shoulder, considering. That provokes a reflexive shiver, and Aphrodite smirks, sitting in his lap. Shaka raises an eyebrow.

“You’re using the wrong kinds of soaps, too.” Aphrodite informs him, tracing light, nimble fingers over Shaka’s skin. “Lucky for you I formulate those, too. Whatever you’re using- generic Sanctuary provided, I assume- it’s drying out your skin terribly. It’s likely the cause of these acne spots on your shoulders. So here’s a body soap, and here’s a lotion. Use the lotion after you bathe- everywhere, mind you.” Aphrodite smirks. Shaka sighs, a touch irritated.

“Are you quite done yet?” He asks, solidly repressing any response his traitorous body produces. Aphrodite sighs, a touch wistful.

“I suppose. Remember what I said about cold water!” He sing-songs with a suggestive wink.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
